


With you I always lose control

by blooming_days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekXing, Baekhyun Loves To Praise, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, EXO - Freeform, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Only Baekhyun Can Make Yixing Fall To Pieces Like This, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of Life, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, Yixing Is A Romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_days/pseuds/blooming_days
Summary: Baekhyun and Yixing haven't seen in a long time. The distance and absence of the other have been tough on both, but finally Baekhyun comes home. Kisses, more  kisses and intimacy ensue





	With you I always lose control

Yixing sat on the couch and waited. He'd already waited for so long, this shouldn't have felt as difficult as it did. The apartment was quiet apart from the steady ticking of the clock between the two livingroom windows facing west and the soft hum of kitchen appliances. 

Yixing opened his phone to see it'd been two minutes since he'd last checked the time. They say a watched pot never boils, but in Yixing's humble opinion there could be an exception when talking about clocks. That they would tick faster, of course, not boil. That'd be ridiculous. He rambled even in his thoughts, the man sighed and switched off the screen of his phone. 

Baekhyun should arrive in 12 minutes, but Yixing was beginning to feel sceptical as he hadn't received one message from Baekhyun since the morning. Maybe he'd run out of battery, Yixing told himself. Just sit and wait. 

Yixing had cleaned the apartment two times just for the sake of it, changed the sheets, bought foods he knew his boyfriend would enjoy and a bottle of wine just in case. Baekhyun wouldn't drink any for sure because the manchild didn't like the taste of alcohol, but maybe Yixing could have a glass or two.

He snorted at the memory of Kyungsoo's birthday when the man had so proudly presented his best quality wine to the guests, including Baekhyun, who'd spit the drink back in the glass as soon as he'd tasted it. Not a very classy act, but a very Baekhyun act nevertheless.

Anxious, excited and tired of waiting, Yixing got on his feet and walked around the apartment once more to see everything was in order. He was arranging the candles on the bedroom dresser and windowpane, yes, Yixing was a romantic, for the third time, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He'd never got it out faster.

One message. From Baekhyun. Yixing's fingers fumbled to type the password and open the message. 

'I'm here'

Yixing rushed to the front door. He took a quick breath before opening it. 

"Hey," Yixing offered. The response he got came in the form of Baekhyun's lips molding hurriedly against his. 

Yixing breathed heavily through his nose letting out a puff of air he didn't know he'd been holding. Baekhyun beamed into the kiss and let out a quiet giggle. He wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and stood on tiptoes to reach his lips better.

It was so familiar yet somehow new, it had been 8 months since they'd been able to be like this. Close, against each other, feeling each other's warm skin. Baekhyun had been slightly worried to be frank, that this wouldn't feel quite the same. It did.

Yixing pulled Baekhyun into the apartment kicking the door shut behind them and pushed the younger, quite forcefully, against the wall. "Yah! Th-", Baekhyun yelped but his further protests were muffled by Yixing's lips.

"Sorry," Yixing mumbled between kisses on Baekhyun's jaw and neck. The latter gripped Yixing's black locks tightly and held the taller's head at the junction of his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out breathy sighs as Yixing sucked blossoming marks on his skin. 

"I, ah, missed this," Baekhyun breathed as the Chinese male's quiet groans fell against his jaw. "Ha ah, I miss- , 'ed you. I thought-,"

"Shh," a hand came to cover Baekhyun's mouth. "Less words," Yixing's lips ghosted an inch above Baekhyun's open mouth, his laboured breath tickling the younger's rosy lips. The men stared at each other with dark eyes for a few seconds. This time it was Baekhyun who brought their lips together.

 

Baekhyun leisurely trailed wet kisses starting from Yixing's collar bones down his bare torso. He traced his lips, followed by his light fingers, over the grooves and mounds of Yixing's ribs down his abdominal muscles.

The blonde looked up to see Yixing's features illuminated by the street lights and neon signs outside. Cool blues and vibrants reds filtered through the curtains offering a soft lighting to the room.

Yixing held his shoulders and head off the bed in an uncomfortable angle, eyes closed in pleasure, despite the initial effort to look at his lover.

The two had been in such a haste to the bed, lips never parting as they moved from the front door to the bedroom. Yixing's scented candles were long forgotten.

Baekhyun smiled to himself and pressed his lips on the other's navel, spontaneously dipping his tongue in. Yixing jerked and opened his eyes.

"Ticklish?", Baekhyun mused eyes twinkling with mischief. The taller pulled on Baekhyun's ear before the latter returned to kiss his way down the defined V-line. 

"Baby, ohh, fuck," Yixing muttered shivering as he tried to keep his eyes open, he wanted to witness the beauty that was Byun Baekhyun. His Baekhyun, in their bed, in their own world for the night.

Baekhyun's lips ghosted just around the area where Yixing wanted him the most. They had spent way too long time apart and Yixing's body craved Baekhyun.

"Baek, ah f-," Yixing's curse turned into a long inhale as Baekhyun gave Yixing's cockhead a little suckle. The Chinese brought his forearm to cover his eyes as Baekhyun alternated between swirling his tongue around Yixing's tip and peppering it with light kisses. "Baby, please don't tease.. God!" Yixing groaned. 

Baekhyun grazed his teeth along the vein on the left of Yixing's already hard member. He pulled back and grinned proud of himself. Only he was able to reduce the always so composed and collected, Yixing hyung, into a groaning, shivering mess with just his mouth. 

Yixing's eyes were half-open as he looked the man between his legs. "Please," Yixing's plea was breathless as lifted his hips.

"Please what?" Baekhyun grinned but slowly lowered his mouth closer to the erection in front of him, tongue peeking out at the corner of his mouth.

Maintaining eye contact, Baekhyun enveloped Yixing's shaft with his mouth. Yixing let out a choked groan and screwed his eyes shut as the silky, hot insides of Baekhyun's cheeks glided against him.

Baekhyun slowly bobbed his head, always pulling back so that he only had the tip between his lips, before taking slightly more and more of Yixing in every time. 

Yixing breathed deeply through his nose as the younger worked his mouth so damn well.

"Ahh!", Yixing did his best to just firmly grip his boyfriend's hair, not rip it out, as the man swallowed around Yixing's cock. Baekhyun carefully massaged Yixing's thighs while sucking harder.

The lewd slurping sounds along with Yixing's groans and sighs stirred Baekhyun's own hard-on even more. The taller's strong fingers against his scalp tugging his hair certainly didn't ease it.

Baekhyun shifted, mouth never leaving Yixing's shaft, so that he had his knees on both sides of Yixing's leg. He began grinding against Yixing's knee, the friction feeling too good on his neglected length. Baekhyun moaned, the vibrations making the cock between his pretty lips twitch excitedly. 

Yixing in return rubbed his leg against Baekhyun's crotch, satisfied how he felt the other already leak precum, the slide becoming slicker.

"Kiss me," Baekhyun sounded impatient, his voice gruff. Yixing grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to meet his lips.

"Why are you still wearing this?", Yixing mumbled annoyed while struggling to pull the fabric off the younger. As the shirt fell to the floor, Yixing immediately traced his fingers, rough from guitar playing, over Baekhyun's smooth skin, inspecting everything he could reach. Much to Yixing's delight, he noticed the younger had got a little softer.

Baekhyun took Yixing's full bottom lip between his teeth, smiling when Yixing let out a little moan. He tugged at it just a bit before letting go and kissing him softly. Too softly considering where the moment was inevitably leading to.

Their lips worked perfectly together despite the months spent apart. Baekhyun swiped his tongue across Yixing's lower lip and slipped it into his mouth. He briefly traced the elder's teeth with his tongue and sighed contently when he sucked on the muscle.

Yixing massaged Baekhyun's hips with his thumbs while having a firm hold, keeping the younger in place.

"Baby," Baekhyun whispered, lips brushing against Yixing's as he spoke. 

"Mmh?"

"Let me fuck you."

Yixing groaned, the words shooting straight to his crotch. He nodded frantically and helped Baekhyun get off his lap. "Yes, yes," was all he was able to say as he spread his legs for Baekhyun, who settled between them after reaching for the bedside table to obtain a bottle of lube.

"Someone's been having some fun, eh?" Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows when eyeing the nearly empty plastic bottle. "Hope it hasn't been with anyone else," he continued while squeezing the remaining lube onto his fingers.

"Oh, shut it, of course I've had to manage by myself when you weren't here," Yixing retorted, making Baekhyun chuckle. Winding the other up was so easy.

 

Soft kisses were pressed on Yixing's thighs as Baekhyun pushed them further apart. The younger continued nipping and kissing the thighs as he circled the delicate puckered skin of Yixing's entrance with his finger.

The sensation made Yixing's whole body tense up and blood flow south faster. It was totally different whether Baekhyun was touching him or when he did it himself.

Baekhyun settled onto his knees and moved to kiss near Yixing's groin. He let his free hand sneak up to tweak at a nipple, making Yixing let out a choked whine.

"You always sound so beautiful," Baekhyun said in a hushed voice and ran his tongue over taller's stomach just where the waistband of his boxers would be.

"Let me hear you. Let me know only I can make you feel so good," Baekhyun murmured as he carefully pushed his lubed middle finger past Yixing's waiting entrance, eliciting a beautiful half sigh, half moan from the man as the pleasure caught up with him.

"Aahh," Yixing's voice cracked slightly at the end making the man cringe at himself. Baekhyun kissed the inside of his knee, finding the other so endearing, so perfect.

Yixing screwed his eyes shut as he felt the slim finger explore the familiar insides of his walls. "Baek- hyun, ohhh, please, more.." Yixing breathed slowly, already having difficulties pronouncing the few words properly as Baekhyun added another finger, scissoring him open gently.

Baekhyun curled and un-curled his fingers in search of the spot that made Yixing see stars, which he found judging from the way the dancer arched his back and tossed his head backwards into the fluffy pillows, a cry escaping his lips.

Yixing pushed back on the fingers, deeming himself ready to take his boyfriend. Baekhyun understood the movement, yet he wanted to be certain.

"Are you sure," a kiss on the stomach, "this is enough?", a kitten-ish lick to the crown of Yixing's leaking cock. Baekhyun maintained eye contact with Yixing while he kept pumping and scissoring his fingers in the taller's heat that kept sucking his digits in.

Baekhyun's own cock stood hard and twitching against his stomach. He didn't want to rush it although his body told him otherwise.

"I'm ready, just," Yixing pleaded with barely a whisper and reached to run his fingers on the Korean's thigh. His fingertips brushed over Baekhyun's hard shaft, making the latter jolt and thrust his fingers a little deeper in.

"I need you. Need this," Yixing added and grazed over the younger's wet tip again. "I swear, I'll be fine, just please," his voice faded away as he fucked himself on Baekhyun's fingers.

Eveything about Yixing was so sensual. The angle of his jawline, his dark eyes which were partially covered by his disarrayed bangs, how he swayed his hips and how the muscles of his taut body flexed under Baekhyun's each and every touch.

"Baekhyun," Yixing sighed and grabbed any part of the man he could reach to get him closer. 

Pulling out his fingers and leaving the elder's hole to clench on itself, Baekhyun wriggled on top of to Yixing so their crotches touched, the sudden contact making them both hiss. Yixing wasted no time and took a hold of Baekhyun's narrow wrists and pulled the younger to lean properly over his body. 

Yixing chuckled at Baekhyun's expression and surprised gasp when he was tugged forward. The shorter man quickly regained his balance and placed his elbows on both sides of Yixing's neck. He playfully bit the taller's shoulder and latched his mouth on one of the small, very erect buds on his chest.

Yixing inhaled deeply as Baekhyun sucked on the nipple and played with it, his tongue swirling around and pushing on it. Baekhyun simultaneously grinded against him, panting.

The slick, heated slide of their hard cocks against each other and Baekhyun occasionally brushing over Yixing's entrance, but never going in, made his arousal nearly unbearable. How ready Yixing was to be fucked, no, made love to, was all he could think about.

Yixing yanked on the hair on the back of Baekhyun's head, and said man pulling back. "Hmm?", he hummed, eyes inquiring. "Too much foreplay?", he asked innocently, tracing an index finger around the elder's ever so sensitive nipple, feeling Yixing's cock twitch against his in response.

"Closer, Baekhyun," Yixing practically whined. "But baby, I am close," Baekhyun smiled as if he weren't teasing and leaned in to place kisses on Yixing's bottom lip, upper lip, his nose and a little nip on the sensitive spot on his neck, the last making Yixing gasp and pull the smaller's body flush against him. 

 

Yixing enjoyed the slight burn that subsided into pleasure as Baekhyun finally pushed into him inch by inch. He wasn't as prepped as he could've been, but it was perfect.

The little sting made the moment feel even more real and intimate in a way. Besides, it wasn't like Baekhyun wouldn't have prepped him at all or actually hurt him. He could hurt him though, and Yixing wouldn't mind too much, he thought to himself. It'd never be deliberate.

Yixing moaned the loudest yet as Baekhyun grinded deeper as if trying to reach further than physically possible.

"Aah, god, Yixing," Baekhyun panted as he held still, fully inside the elder. "You feel so fucking, ah, good!" Baekhyun groaned from where he'd placed his head in the crook of Yixing's neck. He threaded his finger's into the other's dark locks to hold onto something as he began pulling out and pushing back in, first carefully, then speeding up.

Yixing wrapped his muscular legs around Baekhyun's waist and his arms clung onto the his neck, desperate to have and feel his lover as close as possible. He moaned unabashedly, basking in the feeling of the Baekhyun's cock filling and treating him so well. 

Yixing usually wasn't that vocal in bed, so when Baekhyun did get more sound out of him, the younger always felt proud of being able to give pleasure to the one he loved the most. Baekhyun often spoke a lot, so sometimes he enjoyed making his actions speak instead words. 

"Fuck, just like that. Ahh, ah," Yixing's groans and profanities were rhythmed and cut short by Baekhyun's thrusts. Sweat began to form on the blonde's temple and above his upper lip, which he tried to ignore. Sex was more work than he'd remembered.

"C'mere," Yixing brought Baekhyun's lips crashing against his, swiping away the sweat from Baekhyun's lip and wrapping his legs tighter around the younger, wanting him even deeper.

Yixing held Baekhyun in place, their lips together as Baekhyun kept rocking into him. The kiss was messy with teeth clattering and harsh gasping for air. 

Yixing ran his fingers up Baekhyun's arms barely touching his skin. Baekhyun bit his lip, brows furrowing as Yixing let his touch wonder up Baekhyun's sides to his chest, thumbing on his nipples before settling his warm hands to hold onto the younger's shoulder and at the back of his neck. They stopped for a moment to just look at and admire one another.

Baekhyun looked back at Yixing with such fond eyes, it made the elder look away. "Stop looking at me like that," he muttered.

"Like what?" Baekhyun asked sweetly as he drew patterns on the elder's collar bone with his thumb.

 "Like, like I'm the most amazing thing in the world and like you're so stupidly in love with me," Yixing huffed. "It's like you're consuming every particle of my being with your eyes and it makes me feel strange."

"But I am in fact stupidly in love with you," Baekhyun grinned and kissed the other slowly, beginning to rock his hips and matching the pace to the kiss. "Besides, you do the same to me, so."

The Chinese male threw his head back in a whine as Baekhyun's length brushed over his prostate. He took the taller's cock firmly in his hand and began pumping him with well-practiced ease, occasionally thumbing the slit. 

"Uhh, I, I'm close, stop it, Baek," Yixing whined as the younger only increased his pace. Yixing hastily reached to grab Baekhyun's wrist.

Baekhyun halted and looked up with immediate concern in his eyes, "Did I hurt you?". Yixing shook his head and Baekhyun was visibly relieved. 

"I'm gonna cum if you continue that any longer. My point-!" he gasped after Baekhyun had given him a little squeeze on his shaft, precisely on the throbbing vein, causing a generous amount of precum to spurt out.

Baekhyun bowed down to lap it away, "Sorry." Yixing knew the man wasn't apologetic in the least.

Yixing felt the heat of his boyfriend's cock throbbing inside him as he began pistoning faster, Baekhyun's thrusts becoming more erratic by the second. Yixing cried out and gasped as Baekyun mercilessly pounded harder, propelling their entwined bodies further on the bed.

Yixing was beginning to feel lightheaded and he wasn't sure was it because he was ecstatic to be with Baekhyun again and he was reaching his orgasm or because of lack of oxygen.

"Baby, oh god, ah, I missed you. Your body, uhh," Baekhyun panted into Yixing's ear as he grinded as deep as he could in search of that sweet spot once again.

"You're so tight around me, hahh," sweat rolled down Baekhyun's temple and he felt it run down his back. "So good to me."

Yixing followed a trickle on Baekhyun's jaw before averting his gaze to the younger's face. He looked at Baekhyun's small, beautiful mouth hanging slightly open in pleasure, his facial muscles fluttering delicately as he tried to maintain composure and keep going. Moans fell past his lips as Yixing's walls contracted around his cock, inciting him to let go.

Baekhyun's legs were shaking as the familiar coil in his stomach got stronger. "I'm close," he groaned as Yixing clenched on him again. "Fuck, Xing!"

The dancer did his best to rock his hips back to meet the Baekhyun's thrusts, their bodies moving together like clockwork. Yixing was so lost in his pleasure, he didn't have the mind to care he was uttering pleas like 'fuck, Baekhyun', 'please, more', 'harder'.

Baekhyun, mind clouded with raw desire, fucked, oh harder, deeper, just as he was begged to do. He reached between their bodies glimmering with perspiration, to tug on Yixing's heavy cock, leaving him rather wobbly to support his weight with one hand.

Yixing was so sensitive Baekhyun's slim fingers felt like fire on his already burning skin. He reached his high as Baekhyun palmed his cockhead with a soft yet firm hand and hit his prostate just right.

Yixing came hard, mouth open in a silent cry, eyes screwed shut as strings of white seeped through Baekhyun's fist onto his heaving chest sheer with sweat.

"Your mouth is so prettily open, your moans and sighs are like music," Baekhyun spoke with a faltering voice as he kept on fucking into Yixing. "You're so fucking sexy,"

 "The way your, ah, eyes shut tight and how, uhh, how all your muscles tense up and your jugular protrudes, begging for attention, god, Yixing," Baekhyun whimpered but he carried on praising his love between deep thrusts.

Yixing barely registered what the younger said as bliss still coursed through his veins and blurred his vision and shut down his brain.

"How you pull me in even, ohh" a shallow, shaky breath, "even clos-," his voice disappeared as he reached his orgasm, releasing after one more lingering thrust, Yixing's muscles still contracting in bliss tipping Baekhyun over the edge.

Baekhyun crashed his mouth on Yixing's and captured the elder's tongue, sucking on it hard as he came inside his boyfriend. His cock throbbed hot against Yixing's tender walls, and that along with the warm, pleasant feeling of being filled, made Yixing cry out in oversensitivity and pleasure.

Baekhyun breathed heavily, his whole body spent. He held his eyes closed and laid his head on Yixing's toned chest, listening to the elder's heartbeat that was finally beginning to slow down. He sighed and smiled in content while blood rushed in his ears. 

"You look so beautiful when you come, you know that, right?", Baekhyun spoke affectionately, gently running his finger over Yixing's furrowed eyebrows and over the arch of his lip.

"So beautiful, just for me," Baekhyun gave a chaste kiss and brushed away a strand of damp hair from the dancer's eyes.

"Just for you," Yixing affirmed.

The couple lay like that in the dimly lit bedroom, basking in the afterglow, listening to each other's breathing. Yixing absentmindedly played with Baekhyun's damp hair and kissed the top of his head. Smiling, the younger turned to look at Yixing, placing his hands under his chin.

"I love you," he whispered, his tired yet happy smile lighting up his face and twinkling in his eyes. Yixing felt his heart burst. Baekhyun kissed the other's chest and poked out his tongue to flick at a nipple once more.

" 'I love you' isn't nearly enough to express it," Yixing said looking serious, pulling a warm quilt over their naked bodies to protect them from the bedroom's now cooling air.

"I love you more than anything, you have my heart, you're my lifeline. I'll never let you be away for such long time ever again," Yixing hugged Baekhyun, fully wrapping his limbs around the smaller body.  

"Ay, you sound as cheesy as Junmyeon hyung and that's something!", Baekhyun snorted from his Yixing-cocoon. "And I don't really want to think of him rig-" Baekhyun was about to continue but looked up when he heard a faint sniffle.

"Are you crying?" he asked with wide eyes. Yixing blinked furiously and shook his head slightly, but the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes were evident enough. 

"You are crying! Hey, baby, it's okay, I-" he was interrupted by Yixing pressing their lips together for the nth time that night.

"I'm just a bit overwhelmed right now, that's all. So happy to see you and your stupid face," Baekhyun slapped Yixing's arm, "and have you love me," the taller finished and adjusted his arms around the younger's broad shoulders.

Baekhyun shifted and was reminded that he was still in fact inside the elder. "Should I..?" he began, but Yixing replied quickly as if reading his mind.

"No. Stay," Yixing said sheepishly. "If it's okay?" he added, a faint blush blooming on his cheeks.

They'd never really remained like this before, done cock warming to be frank, and the thought made Yixing slightly embarrassed and giddy for an unknown reason.  

Baekhyun's smile had maybe never been brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly, highly appreciated! Please let me know what you think


End file.
